


Etched Into The Stars With Each Other

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Category: Th Dragon Prince
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Rayllum, Stargazing, rayllum birthday bash, this is all just basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayla and Callum stargaze and ponder on how far their relationship has progressed. Lots of Rayllum fluff :))
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Etched Into The Stars With Each Other

Callum and Rayla liked to stargaze together. It had become their own little routine. In the weeks of their adventure to return Zym, they had made it their own little thing to stargaze most nights. Ezran would join them most of the time while he was traveling with them. They would lay on the grass and just talk. When they were friends, best friends, and a couple. They always made time to relax in the warm presence of each other. They would talk about anything - getting to know more about each other, talking about their childhoods, stuff about their adventure, or even chatter about the stars. 

It was an experience for both of them, getting to look at the stars without anyone judging them. 

Callum had expectations growing up as a prince. He couldn’t just stroll outside and sit on the ground to watch the stars. 

As for Rayla, she had assassin training most of her life, but Runaan and Ethari would spend time with her as a family. They’d have fun in the adoraburr field, or sometimes just all cuddle up together. 

But Callum and Rayla experiencing it with each other led to a new feeling of comfort and support around one another. It was trust. They began to get to know each other to the point where they’d tell each other things they wouldn’t tell anyone else. Embarrassing stories, odd little habits, or anything of that sort. 

-

Rayla picked an adoraburr that found its way onto Callum’s nose. She laughed at the boy, who was laying right beside her on the adoraburr field. 

“Dumb human.”

“But I’m _your _dumb human.”__

__Her cheeks heat up. She grinned at him, “Hm, I suppose you’re right.” She poked his nose as she hovered over him._ _

__Callum pulled her down into a playful embrace. She let out a yelp, but then melted into the hug, giggling._ _

__A few moments later, she climbed off of him and lay beside him, his hand wrapped around her shoulder and her hand on his chest._ _

__She looked up at the stars, speckled all over the night sky._ _

__The Battle of the Storm Spire was only a week ago. Ezran returned with everyone who came from Katolis back to the kingdom. He’d been hesitant to go without his brother, and Callum didn’t want to stay away from him any longer than they’d have to, but he and Rayla had decided to stay in Xadia for a few more days before returning back to Katolis._ _

__During their last night in Xadia, they decided to head to the adoraburr field and stargaze, something they’d done a lot during their adventure, but haven’t had time for as they neared the end of it. But now they had a great opportunity to spend some time all to themselves._ _

__“Hey Rayla?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“That clump of stars looks like a heart.” He pointed towards the sky._ _

__Rayla squinted to try and spot where he was looking. A few seconds of searching later, she noticed them. She put her hand up and formed half a heart with her fingers. Callum looked at her and tenderly smiled before putting his hand out to complete the other half of the heart._ _

__Cheesy thoughts began forming in her head and she mentally groaned. If Callum could do it, why couldn’t she?_ _

__“You’re like the other half of my heart. I didn’t feel complete… I always felt a part of me was missing. Maybe the people I lost took it. But you returned it…“ She trailed off, embarrassed._ _

__Callum sat up and cupped her cheek. “Rayla,” his voice was soft. “You’re so amazing. I’m glad to have returned your heart to you.” He felt a pang in his heart knowing that Rayla had once felt like that._ _

__They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Callum’s hand on Rayla’s cheek and Rayla’s hand laying on top of his. His eyes flickered to her lips before he suddenly pushed himself lower to plant his lips on hers. She doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate._ _

__They parted and Rayla looked at Callum with a joyous smile spreading across her face. Callum grinned at her, leaning down once again to leave a peck on her cheek. Butterflies erupt in Rayla’s stomach. She wasn’t used to this much affection. But around Callum, she supposed she would have to get used to it._ _

__She closed her eyes and melted into his touch. “I love you, Callum.” They slowly breathed together until their breathing pattern matched up._ _

__“I love you too. So much.”_ _

__She stared at him in disbelief, astounded at his immense love for her. “Why?”_ _

__“What do you mean why? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” He proudly stated._ _

__She tried to hide her blush with no avail and instead raised her eyebrows. “Oh? How so?”_ _

__Callum softly smiled at her. Rayla thought her heart would burst. “Well, you’re smart. You always know the way to go. You’re fast. I’ve never seen anyone faster. You’re like lightning when you run. And you’re beautiful,” He lay a hand on her face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her long elf ears. “You’re the most stunning person I’ve ever met.”_ _

__Rayla was speechless. The way he expressed his love for her made her heart rapidly pound. No one had ever said anything to her like that. Sure, Ethari would occasionally call her beautiful and reassure her whenever she was down, or boast about how smart she was when talking to others, but no one had said them in the way Callum did._ _

__He openly expressed his love for her. He continued. “The way your eyes light up when you’re excited about something. The way your silky white hair would shine, whether in the sunlight or moonlight. The way your markings trace down your face, making your eyes pop more. The way your little nose would wrinkle sometimes. The way your long ears would twitch depending on your mood. Shall I go on-”_ _

__Rayla stopped Callum’s rambling by pulling him by his scarf and pressing her lips onto his. Rayla wasn’t good with words. She was better with actions. It was her way of expressing her feelings. They pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes. Callum seemed to understand what Rayla was going for. He understood how much she loved him._ _

__They relax once more in each other’s arms, enjoying the view of the sky above them. Looking at the seemingly heart-shaped constellation in the sky, Rayla is reminded of everything that she’d been through with Callum. No matter how difficult the things they went through, they always did it together._ _

__It seemed like luck that they met the way they did, but their destinies were intertwined, and they wouldn’t have it any other way._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short little drabble but it ended up being over 1k words lol
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this Rayllum fluff :DD


End file.
